


Hijack/frostcup Seasonal Spirits

by The1animefreak



Category: Hijack - Fandom, frostcup - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1animefreak/pseuds/The1animefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the guardians are prepping for one of the most important festivals in the spirit world Pitch steals an ancient evil that Manny and Mother Nature had to put away themselves along with the Seasonal leaders. But the Seasonal leaders sacrificed their form to seal Discord in stone and trapped him forever. But the two are too weak to take on Discord if he is freed so Manny decides that a new team will be formed and Jack will be the teams new leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijack/frostcup Seasonal Spirits

"Hey Phil how are the toys going" North asked while cleaning the globe. Phil replied in a jumble of yeti language that only North could understand most of the time. "That's great!" North said while grinning, even though it was the day after Christmas, everyone at North's workshop was busy preparing for the next one, with all the toys that were handmade they had to start as soon as possible to make the deadline and to keep up with new kids being born. North looked up to see the moon glowing blue. "Huh? What?" North said while stepping closer to the beam of blue light that now beamed in his workshop. North then noticed a figure started to form from the blue light then materialized completely. A man with white hair and silver eyes wearing a crown and a noble white and light blue uniform with a yellow sash stepped out of the range of the blue light and the blue light went back to the moon. "Hey my good friend" Manny said while going up to hug North. "Manny your here, aren't you only supposed to show yourself at the turning of the new moon festival?" North said surprised at the moon guardian in front of him. "Yeah your right but this subject is of the up most importance right now" Manny said while sitting down n a chair by North. "What is the matter old friend?" North said a bit worried at Manny's stressed look on his face. "Well you need to summon the rest of the guardians before I can say any more, all I can say that this needs to be talked about as soon as possible and dealt with the most caution ever" Manny said while running his hands through his hair. "Alright I'll get them here as soon as possible" North said while walking over to the signal lever and pulling it. Tooth was the first one who got the signal she was busy polishing teeth when she saw the signal out of the corner of her eye. She quickly and swiftly gave her fairies their assignments and flew off to get Bunnymund cause she knew he would be asleep. Sandy was flying on his golden cloud when he saw it and he wrapped up giving kids dreams and flew off to meet North. At Bunnymunds warren Tooth found him sleeping under a tree, she woke him up and pointed to the signal after he realized what that meant he grabbed his boomerangs and left with tooth. The last one to notice was Jack he was having a snowball fight with Jamie and Sophie when he heard Sophie say "Look at the pretty lights in the sky". Jack looked up and saw the signal. "I got to go kiddos" Jack said while regrouping with the two. "Do you have too go?" Jamie said a bit disappointed. "I have too, i'm a guardian now I cant ignore them when they call but don't worry i'll be back soon alright?" Jack said reassuring the kids. "Okay bye Jack!!"Jamie and Sophie said while waving to Jack as he took off.

**Back at the Pole**

"What is th-" Asters started but then saw Manny. "Manny? What are you doing here?" Aster said now concerned. "Is it that bad? That you must meet us in person?" Tooth said now as concerned as Aster. "Unfortunately yes" Manny said looking around for the others. Just then Sandy walked in and waved at Manny with an exclamation point over his forehead. "Where is that crazy show pony Jack he is the last one to get here" Aster said while pacing."Im sure he will be here soon enough bunny, dont worry" Tooth said trying to calm Bunny down. And soon enough 5 minutes later "Hey guys!" Jack said flying in through the window. "Sorry I ran into some air turbulence" Jack said before staring at Manny. "Is that you Manny?" Jack said walking over in shock. "Yes it's me Jack" Manny said a bit puzzled about the white haired teens reaction. "So what brings you here?" Jack said wondering why they were gathered like this. "Well the forbidden garden was broken into" Manny said with a grim tone. The guardians gasped except for Jack cause he had no idea what Manny was talking about. "What Forbitten garden?" Jack said feeling kinda left out. "You haven't told him about the realm yet?" Manny said a bit threateningly. "What do you mean realm?" Jack said still confused. Well there are 3 different realms that make up this world, The first is the spirit realm where we all reside and rule, the next is the human realm where we protect and give the our light, and the final realm is the nightmare realm where Pitch rules. "Who created the realms?" Jack said out of curiosity. "Well the original Man in the moon, my own father did" Manny said answering Jack's question. "Wait your not the original?" Jack said confused for than ever. "Jack, I would love to answer all your questions but right now I need to inform you all of something" Manny said sitting the guardians down. "Well I'm gonna make this as brief as possible, last night we had an alarming rate of movement in the garden, usually we have a couple birds maybe squirrels but whatever was moving was way bigger than a bird, I got to the garden as fast as I could to see the statue of the ancient evil Discord has been stolen."Manny said waiting for the reactions of the guardians. "He was gone! Oh no..." Tooth said holding her hands over her mouth. "I don't really understand the gravity of the situation, someone please enlighten me. It is just a statue right?" Jack said still confused about everything that was being discussed."Your wrong Jack it is not just a statue, you see the ancient evil Discord was the statue" Manny said sipping some hot coco he got from an elf. "What do you mean he was the statue" Jack said a bit more concerned about the situation than before. "Well a long time ago before you were born, there was the Golden Ages, an age where everyone is safe and happy, Me and Sandy made sure of that, but Pitch was jealous of how full of life the spirit world was compared to his own so he got one of the most vicious people down there to help lead him to battle, he was simply known as Discord. He would leave chaos and fear to everyone he crossed paths with, and that's when the war started and that war ended the golden ages me and Sandy lead in the front lines protecting the spirit world from harm, but we summoned the seasonal council, The council was made up of 4 brave people, Ruby who was summer, Melody was spring, Heather was Autumn and the past winter guardian before you her name was Weiss, these brave girls sacrificed their immortal lives to save others" Manny said proud of his old team. "After Discord got trapped Pitch realized that he could use black sand to corrupt Sandy's dreams and that's how nightmares were born. We didn't really know how to protect kids from their own mind at the time but I decided we needed a team to give them rays of wonder, hope, and overall light, so i decided to summon the Guardians to protect children of the world against Pitch." Manny said twiddling his thumbs. Sandy noticed Manny's reaction talking about his old team but he noticed the obviously more pained reaction when he mentioned the autumn spirit Heather or Hicca known to her friends. Sandy remembered how close those two were in particular and they even promised each other after the whole ordeal that those two would get married and start a family but she and the others sacrificed themselves to seal Discord in stone. Manny still loved her and it pained him to talk about them. Manny took a deep breath and continued "I already talked to mother nature she already has two of the team members they are both boys, they are summer and spring. And Jack you will learn to work along with them as their leader"Manny said handing Jack a medallion with a snowflake on it. Jack's eyes widened as he felt the coldness of the medal touch his skin."Why am I the leader" Jack said a bit shocked at Manny's choice. "I believe your the best choice, I know you wont let me down" Manny said smiling. A wave of nervousness washed over Jack but accepted the offer anyway not wanting to disappoint his superior. "What about the spirit of Autumn?" Jack said realizing with him and spring and summer there is only 3 out of the 4 members. Manny tensed as he heard Jack say that but he quickly gained his composure. "Well we would have to go to the forest of change and convince the spirit" Manny said sadly. "Why do we have to convince Autumn? I bet the spirit would be eager to help" Jack said a bit confused. "You don't understand" Tooth said interjecting." He has been in isolation for a hundred years" Tooth said sadly. "Why is he in isolation?" Jack said confused again. "He was.....he was born really small and by the rule of his people weak people are thrown out or abandoned and he was raised by dragons."Tooth said eating a sugar free cookie. "That is not fair though...I mean he couldn't help it.."Jack said sadly. "I know it wasn't fair at the time we couldn't do anything to help him, we could never get past the dragons." Bunny said polishing his boomerang.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in" North said while stretching his legs. Three figures walked in and a women said with a cheery voice "We arrived".            


End file.
